1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable computer device and a screw rod device, and more particularly to a portable computer device and a screw rod device that uses a screw rod to adjust an included angle between a computer body (a first case), and a display (a second case).
2. Related Art
With the popularization of touch technology, an operating system supporting touch technology, together with accessory software and hardware thereof, has been adopted in more and more portable computer devices. However, in a conventional portable computer, when a display is rotated relative to a computer body the display is fixed at a certain angle only by means of a frictional force or an elastic force provided by a pivoting structure. Therefore, during a touch operation of a user, the display is unstable, causing inconvenience to the user during operation.
Another practice is to dispose a support structure at a rear side surface of the display. When the display is rotated to a specific angle, a bottom side of the display may abut against a groove of the computer body, and the rear side surface of the display is supported by a support member. In this way, the display does not shake violently during touch operation by the user.
However, in this practice, it is usually restricted that the user should rotate the display to a specific angle, so that the bottom side of the display abuts against the groove of the computer body before the user starts the touch operation. In addition, the bottom side of the display merely abuts against the computer body, and no physical connection is generated. As a result, when the user performs the touch operation, the display inevitably shakes, and the overall stability is still inadequate.